Watching Over Me
by PsychicFairy
Summary: PG for a couple bad words; a songfic to the song "To Where You Are". Co-written (the lyrics and idea) by Satsukiyami. No fluff. Please r/r!


DISCLAIMER- Uh... nope. Nuttin'.

PsychicFairy: Idea by Satsukiyami. He sent lyrics too. This one's entitled "To Where you are" by Josh Groban. Whoever in the heck that is.

Satsukiyami: To get the full feel of this song, download it!

PsychicFairy: HEY! Outta my Author's Notes! -Shoves Satsukiyami off of the stage-

----

          Chinks of light... green light... no... he can't be...

          "Hermione!"

          Someone's calling me... is it... no...

          "Hermione!"

          More voices join... can it be? Am I... dead...?

          "Hermione! Wake up! You're going to miss it!" Someone lifts up my eyelids and I see a lot of red.

          "Damnit..." I mumble. (A/N- Get it?)

          "... Hermione, you have to wake up and get dressed!" the closest and shortest red-thing said.

          "For what?" I mumbled, and all the red-colored things looked down. I lifted my head and looked at the bed to the right of me. My vision cleared and I saw a red-headed boy, my age, but taller, face covered in freckles, body covered in a blanket and his eyes closed, as if he were asleep. I mumbled, "Ron..." I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and they supported my weight as I shook him, saying, "Comeon, Ron. We're going to be late for something. I don't know what. Comeon, knucklehead."

          "Hermione..." a calm, assuring voice said. I turned my head and saw Harry in school robes, holding mine, "You have to change. We're seriously going to be late."

          "Okay..." I took my robes and pulled the privacy curtain around my bed and pulled threadbare robes off. I looked at them in my hands and asked in my head, "Why are they like that?"

          "Hermione, comeon!" Harry said insistently.

          "Jeesh, stop rushing me!" I pulled the new robes on, opened the curtain and stood before the group.

          "Well, everyone's ready. Let's go," Mrs. Weasely said in a cracking voice. I noticed that everyone, even Fred and George, was wearing black. There was Charlie, Bill, Percy, Mr. Weasely, Mrs. Weasely, Fred, George, and Ginny.

          "They wouldn't get every member here for no..." I thought, and then realization set in. I looked at Ron, lying on the bed, and realized he wasn't going to wake up. Tears filled my eyes and I had no idea why. "I should be happy! Ron was a knucklehead! But..." I shook my head, wiped the tears away and continued to walk into the Great Hall.

          "So he's dead, huh?" Lavender walked up to my position of sitting on the planter outside, face buried in my hands.

          "Lavender, I want to be alone, okay?" I mumbled.

          "... Jeesh, Hermione. You don't have to be a bitch about it. You're acting like you loved him." With that statement, she walked off. I uncovered my face from my hands, looking across the neatly-cut grounds with shining eyes.

          "I... do... or I did..." I murmured, and then shivered slightly as the wind picked up. But... it felt... familiar... somehow... I looked up at the clouds above me, my hair being tussled in the wind. A song seemed to float towards me, filling my ears with a beautiful voice. Ron's...

_          Who can say for certain   
Maybe you're still here   
I feel you all around me   
Your memories so clear   
  
Deep in the stillness   
I can hear you speak   
You're still an inspiration   
Can it be(?)   
That you are mine   
Forever love   
And you are watching over me from up above_

          "Ron..." I shivered and rubbed my arms. Suddenly... memories began to flow through my head... the day we met... I remember... I was helping Neville find Trevor. We had walked into the area just as Ron was going to try to turn Scabbers, or... Peter... yellow... I remember... after I had walked off with Neville, Ron had said "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it."... that seemed so long ago, but it was only four years... and then when that giant chess piece had smashed Ron on the ground after he sacrificed himself so Harry could get the Stone...

          _Fly me up to where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile to know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are   
  
Are you gently sleeping   
Here inside my dream   
And isn't faith believing   
All power can't be seen_

And then... oh god no... now I remember what happened... Ron, Harry and I were spending a week with Sirius and Professor Lupin in Hogsmeade, and... oh no... He came. He broke down the door of Remus's house, and had his minions to hold me as he held me at wand point, shouting in his horrid hair-raising voice,

          "Come with me or the mudblood dies!" I remember seeing Ron's ears turning red from anger, and me feeling hopeful. Finally Voldemort had started the spell... "_Avada..."_ .... and I remember... just... as the second word was uttered... I had closed my eyes because of the bright light, but I remember not dying. I heard the cursing of Voldemort, and I opened my eyes and seen Ron lying on the ground between Voldemort and I. I remember letting out a scream and sobbing, the rough grips of the Death Eaters bruising my arms.

          "RON!!!!!" I screamed and buried my face in my hands, sobbing. I lifted my face and looked out across the grounds.

          _As my heart holds you   
Just one beat away   
I cherish all you gave me everyday   
'Cause you are mine   
Forever love   
Watching me from up above   
  
And I believe   
That angels breathe   
And that love will live on and never leave_

          I covered my ears, tears still streaming down. Someone walked near me and sat on the planter. She had long flaming red hair and a caring face. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I gasped, and then looked at the owner of the hand.

          "Ginny..." I muttered, then sniffled and wiped my eyes and said in the most cheerful voice possible, "What's up?"

          "Hermione... they need you to say something. You were obviously the closest person to him."

          "Ron? Feh. He's a knucklehead, and a mighty prat. That's all I have to say." I crossed my arms. Ginny persisted.

          "You have to say it yourself."

          "Fine... I'll go," I said, and stood up, walking with her to the Dining Hall.

          The Dining Hall had the main house tables, about three-quarter's full of people. Ginny led me to the raised area before the Professor's table, where every last Professor sat. I faced the tables and began to speak.

          "Well, ever seince I had met Ron, I knew he was a prat. I knew he always would be. I never really..." I dazed out slightly, then closed my eyes and heard Ron's voice.

          _Fly me up   
To where you are   
Beyond the distant star   
I wish upon tonight   
To see you smile   
If only for awhile   
To know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are   
          "....... Actually... Ron and Harry... were all I had. Here, at least. You know, being muggle-born, that didn't fly so well with a fourth of the student body, and my extreme smartness didn't fly well with the other three-fourths. Except for Ron and Harry..." Now the words flowed almost as quickly as my tears. "Ron always had to be different. With five older brothers and one younger sister, he was close to being the baby of the family. He was always upset that no matter what he did, his brothers would have done it before him. If he followed the rules too much, blew up a toilet or two, or gotten to the Captain of the Quidditch team... but... he was a hundred times better than his brothers combined. Because he was a loyal friend that would even look into the eyes of Voldemort," the crowd flinched, "than abandon his friends. That's how he died. That's how he lived. Even though Ron was too young to go, he had lived his live to the fullest, taking on all its challenges. No matter how big. Now you have to admit, if Charlie or Percy or Bill had run into Voldemort," again, the crowd flinched, "they would have been too bloody scared to do anything! But Harry and I... if we ran into Voldemort," the crowd flinched, "We wouldn't die. You know why? Because Ronald Weasely is watching our every move! And everyone knows that anyone that has a Guardian Angel, one that died thinking of you, cannot die. It's the law. Thank you." The crowd was silent, and then a single figure stood up, clapping. It was Harry. I smiled as Ginny joined him. Then it was the Weasely family. Then the table, then the Professors, then the entire room. I looked up to the bewitched ceiling and felt a single tear roll down my face.___

            _I know you're there   
A breath away's not far   
To where you are_

I stretched my arms out and smiled widely, thinking, "I have a Guardian Angel who's a knucklehead." I lowered my arms and walked off of the stage, to Ginny and Harry, and gave them a hug. "Now Harry and I are invincible. Thank you Ron, the Knuckleheaded Loveable Prat...."

----------

.... Well? Review, please

PsychicFairy; 1:51AM (Give me a break. EARLY!) June 1st


End file.
